1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and device with enhanced battery capacity savings.
2. Introduction
Electronic devices are generally moving to embedded batteries. The shelf life of batteries installed in these devices can present a problem, in the event a battery is severely discharged. When a battery becomes severely discharged, its useful life and capacity can be shortened.
A method and device that addresses this potential problem and others like it, would be considered an improvement in the art.